Conversations in the Park
by Ghost Dancer
Summary: After the end of Digimon Tamers. My tribute to them. [Sappy?]


Title: Conversations in the Park  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: Nothing but dialogue, so you have to guess who's talking. ^^; Fluff!  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
Takato strolled along the sidewalk; his hands shoved deep into his pockets, headphones over his ears. He let his mind wander, his thoughts flickering from one thing to another as he passed though the park.  
  
*  
  
"I'm going out, ok mom?"  
  
"Can I come Henwy?"  
  
"Suzy- Oh, alright. You can come."  
  
"Yippee! Mommy, I'm going wif Henwy to the park, ok?"  
  
"Alright you two, just be back before sundown."  
  
*  
  
"Rika, where are you going?"  
  
"Out, ok? I'll be back later."  
  
"Alright dear. Just promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
*  
  
"I'm going to the park!"  
  
"This late Jeri? Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"If you're sure dear."  
  
*  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Can so."  
  
"Kenta, you can't play that card!"  
  
"Can so Kazu!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can so!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can so!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can so!"  
  
"Oh, never mind. Come on, let's go for a walk, I don't feel like playing anymore."  
  
"Alright. We can head over to the park or something."  
  
"Yeah, the park sounds like a good idea right now."  
  
*  
  
"Ryo? Where are you going?"  
  
"Over to the park."  
  
"You haven't finished your homework yet."  
  
"I'll finish it when I get back."  
  
"Ryo-"  
  
"Later!"  
  
*  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Henwy is taking me to the park!"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. So, Rika, what brings you here?"  
  
"Just thinking, I guess."  
  
"Mm."  
  
*  
  
"Hey Jeri!"  
  
"Kazu! Kenta! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Got sick of playing cards."  
  
"And listening to you crack stupid jokes."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny."  
  
"You two are amazing."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"That wasn't a complement."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*  
  
"Takato!"  
  
"Hey Ryo! Fancy seeing you here!"  
  
"Yeah. I guess you got tired of doing homework too, hu?"  
  
"Actually, I finished mine."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
*  
  
"No way, I don't believe it!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question!"  
  
"What are the chances that all eight of us are going to be in the same place at the same time?"  
  
"Pretty slim."  
  
"So, what ARE you guys doing here?"  
  
"Going to pway!"  
  
"Like I said, got sick of playing cards."  
  
"And listening to Kazu crack dumb jokes."  
  
"They where no dumber that yours!"  
  
"Escaping the house."  
  
"Escaping the homework."  
  
"Escaping the mother."  
  
"Escaping the world."  
  
"Escaping my life."  
  
"Come on Henwy! Let's go up there!"  
  
"Right Suzy, you lead the way and we'll all follow you."  
  
"Hey, um guys? I don't want to bring up a painful subject, but do you guys ever wonder what our digimon are up to?"  
  
"Yeah, actual. All the time."  
  
"I bet they're having a lot of fun."  
  
"I miss them."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"It feel's like it's been so long since we've seen them."  
  
"Well, it has been a long time."  
  
"But in a way it feels like we just met them."  
  
"And they're already gone."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever see them again."  
  
"Don't worry Takato, we will."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
"I bet they're getting into all kinds of mischief."  
  
"And doing all kinds of crazy things."  
  
"I bet they're talking just the way we are now."  
  
"I bet they're wondering what we're doing."  
  
"You know what? I wouldn't be surprised if they could see everything we're doing."  
  
"That'd be weird."  
  
"You've got to admit, it would be pretty strange."  
  
"Somehow I just can't see them watching us."  
  
"I can. See that cloud? I be they've got a little camera hidden in it and they're using it to spy on us!"  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"Somehow Kazu, I don't think that was what Ryo meant."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You who! Are you guys coming or what?"  
  
"We're coming Suzy. We're coming."  
  
I sure hope you're ok Lopmon.  
  
Guardromon, I know you're there. Don't forget me.  
  
I know you can see me, Marineangemon. Don't worry, We'll find you guys.  
  
Cyberdramon, if you get yourself blown up, I'll kill you.  
  
Terriermon. I hope you're doing ok.  
  
Renamon, stay safe. Please.  
  
Hang in there Guilmon. I don't break promises easily.  
  
Leomon. I love you...  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: Ack! How sappy of me! ^_^ This is a tribute to the end of tamers. Sort of. Kind of. Oh, whatever. Enjoy!  
  
Chibi Takato: You scare me.  
  
Ghost Dancer: That's nothing new. If you can't tell who's talking, don't blame me. Go blame my muses. It's all their fault.  
  
Chibi Ruki: Oh SURE. Blame US why don't you?!  
  
Ghost Dancer: I just did! And for the record, I don't own Digimon! ^^  
  
Chibi Ryo: Review please?  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
